pretty pretty rag doll
by forever and a half
Summary: because honestly, she's too pretty to cry.


**pretty pretty rag doll**

by_  
_

_forever and a half._

* * *

.x.

_because honestly, she's too pretty to cry._

.x.

She was sensitive. As a woman, especially a fragile one, everything and anything hurt her.

"I like you," she said in the rain, her face looking at her shoes. She didn't know what the answer would be of Masao. She had to wait.

She was nervous beyond her mind.

"You like me?" he repeated.

Sunako nodded, still unable to look at his face. He began to speak.

"I—" he began.

Her heart stopped, for a second, before he finished.

"I don't like ugly girls."

He walked away, leaving her in the rain, crying.

Sunako thought it was then that people had treated her differently.

.x.

The gothic phase was now part of her life. Ever since she had discovered frog formaldehydes, dissection, horror movies, the gothic history of Vampires and witchcraft, and spirits, she had changed into a complete different person. Her bangs hung in front of her face, down to her lips, so that her eyes were unable to be seen through the shield of hair.

She wore a black cloak, like the Grim Reaper. And she would be him, if she wasn't so pretty. She was too pretty to be associated with death.

Even with all her horrid interests, she wasn't Satanic. She believed in God, and worshiped Him daily, even if she made magic circles and performed exorcisms. It was the way God wanted to her to express herself, because no one would understand her except Him.

No one could turn her into a lady. No one, not even Kyohei.

She couldn't be a Yamato Nadeshiko. She wouldn't let them.

.x.

When they made her go out to see bright creatures, she panicked. She couldn't see them. She was surrounded by them.

They were all so bright, and colorful, and cheery…she wanted a monochromatic life. Before she'd moved into the boarding home.

They put her in a dress and gave her a makeover. It was so unlike her, she didn't even recognize herself anymore.

She missed her cloak; she felt naked without it. And the person in the mirror wasn't her anymore. It was a lady.

She wasn't a lady.

Sunako couldn't be a lady of beauty like this.

It was too bright, but she knew she had to do this for Yuki.

She'd do anything for Yuki.

.x.

She remembered eating the princess mushroom and becoming a totally different person. She had done feminine things a normal girl would do, shopping, dressing up, and playing with makeup. It was like she changed in the blink of an eye. And she did.

But her cousin didn't like it.

Kyohei didn't like it.

He kissed her and was her Prince Charming for those few seconds, because Takeru wanted her back. And secretly, he wanted her back, too, not only for the food, but because he honest to God missed her. He felt that he was in control of her and needed to protect her.

He brought her back with a kiss.

His first.

And hers.

She became angry, angry that her kiss had been stolen by someone she didn't love. She quickly turned back into Sunako, and everything was…partially back to normal.

Anyway, they had a great dinner that night.

.x.

She visited her old high school reunion, a different person. She wasn't wearing her cloak, but she had it with her just in case. She was shy, not wanting to meet all the people that she knew, and especially Masao, the person who had shattered her self-confidence forever.

Slowly, she walked in, her head bowed down. Everyone pointed and whispered to their friends about the pretty girl who just walked in, and who she was.

When they found out it was Sunako, they began laughing and wowing at how beautiful she'd gotten. They had Masao come up and "apologize" to her, and he realized how he was a fool to call such a pretty girl ugly.

That's when they started making fun of her.

The reunion wasn't to apologize to her.

It was to ridicule her for all the things she'd done to them indirectly.

They ruined her, shattered her, hurt her like Masao did.

She wanted to die. She felt so horrible, and was tricked by people she thought she could forgive.

But her friends saved her. Her friends, especially Kyohei, made everything better. He had especially told Masao to apologize, and he did, in fear of punishment.

Kyohei meant the best and wanted her to forgive everybody.

For him, she did.

.x.

She didn't know how jealous he was when she had found a man who had shared her interests, even though he was at least 20 years her senior.

Sunako thought of them as best friends, rather than lovers. He, however, viewed a young, pretty girl differently. They were getting married, but she had no clue of this.

Kyohei wanted to stop it.

This could not be tolerated, and he wouldn't allow it.

The only man that could ever spend his life with her was Kyohei himself.

He took the bride-to-be by the hand and ran. They ran far, far away, back home, he in his T-shirt and her in her wedding dress.

.x.

"I love you."

He was tricked into saying it to his friends at first, but he had never said it to her face. At the pageant, where everything seemed so real and frightening, he would've done anything to save her from the bullet.

Once he found out it was a fake setup by his friends, he could honestly never forgive them for the pain they had caused him. It was effective, but incredibly cruel and unethical.

It got the message, through, though.

And she accepted it gratefully, too.

In her room, she saw him, his face shining brighter than a star.

"Bright!" she screeched, before headbumping into him.

The skull blocked her way, and she stopped. He used the skull to drag it closer to his face before his lips met with hers, enticing her in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Bright," he mumbled. "I am your light."

"Yes."

Even dressed in a cloak meant for a pauper or a rag doll, she was pretty nonetheless.

She was Kyohei's.

But he saw her, in that cloak, a pretty pretty rag doll hiding her beauty from the world.

Only he could see it, though, because he dug in deep enough to find it.

* * *

**This is based on the drama, not the manga. I actually haven't read the Wallflower manga yet.**


End file.
